The present invention relates to systems for promoting and/or controlling the growth of aquatic species. The present invention also relates to structures and methods for controlling and/or improving the quality of aquatic environments.
Systems for improving aquatic habitats are referred to in U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,330 (O'Hare), U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,657 (Saiki), U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,104 (Streichenberger), U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,579 (Uchida) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,453 (McMickle). A floating open ocean farm system is referred to in U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,672 (Spencer). A system for cultivating crustaceans in water is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,266 (Hoshino).